It is generally known to provide a jet stream of water in such products as health and swim spas, whirlpools, jet stream exercisers, foot spas, bathtubs, etc. such that the stream of water can provide a massaging effect to the person positioned proximate the outflow of the jet. Such jet producing systems have been in commercial use for decades. However, all of the water jet producing devices in existence today have disadvantages including being difficult and sometimes almost impossible to thoroughly clean and/or disinfect. While it is accepted that diligent adherence to published procedures for cleaning and/or treatment can often maintain a desired level of clarity and sanitary condition of the water associated with such appliances, many such processes are commonly complicated, costly and time consuming such that such cleaning procedures are rarely strictly adhered to and/or followed.
More aggressive cleaning protocols can require the user or service personnel to disassemble pump and jet assemblies such that disassembly of pump impellers, screens and/or stators, etc, such that the cleaning process takes an inordinate amount of time and associated with the inability to use the respective appliance. Such service and cleaning down time considerations cost commercial users of such devices to lose income as well as endure the expense associated with such services and the intermediate chemical treatments. In the case of consumers, complicated cleaning procedures of piped or even pipe free water jet systems are hardly, if ever, strictly adhered to. Such inattention can result in the collection of the undesired matter in the jet system which is expelled into the user environment upon subsequent operation of the jet system.
Several actions can be taken in an attempt to overcome the difficulty of sanitation, including the addition of chemicals (e.g., bleach, chlorine, bromine) into the water to help control bacteria growth. Despite such efforts, however, water quality is sometimes still difficult to maintain. For example, bacteria can develop simple defense mechanisms such as the formation of a protective barrier or layer to counter chemical attacks. The destruction of the outer coating or barrier is generally successful with chemicals alone but most often times chemicals are only effective in destroying the outer barrier when used for extended periods of time, sometimes hours. Therefore, the preferred method of eliminating bacteria from jet pumping systems is through mechanical means such as abrasion (e.g., removal with a rag and a chemical cleanser that has anti-bacterial capabilities).
Unfortunately, many spa devices have intricate and elaborate systems of passages, cavities, orifices and pipes that move water from a pump, through a filtering system, and ultimately to one or more nozzles (e.g., openings) that deliver water back to a basin for re-circulation. In the case of a pedicure basin or whirlpool, the process of cleaning after each use involves draining the water from the system, spraying the basin with an anti-bacterial cleanser, circulating the water for a period of time, discarding the cleaning fluid, rinsing the basin, refilling with fresh water, re-circulating and draining once again. The various pipes and fittings often render it difficult if not impossible to mechanically scrub every component that comes into contact with the circulated water. Further, after a system is drained, some water commonly remains within the piping system, usually in cracks, crevices, and low portions of the circulation loop. For example, the pump itself is usually a sealed unit that may be difficult to completely drain. It is within these areas that bacteria tend to grow the outer barrier coating as a defensive mechanism against attack from anti-bacterial chemicals, especially when the system is not used for extended periods (e.g., overnight, weekends, etc.). Consequently, water quality may be diminished in conventional piped systems that are not effectively cleaned.
Another consideration to jet system constructions is that the jet streams produced by all systems in existence today rely on a high velocity, low mass flow stream to impart a massaging effect. The jet streams produced are harsh and can become uncomfortable after only a few minutes of use. Generally, people will sit in the jet stream for only a short period of time and then turn the jets off or remove themselves from the stream or, for those systems that include adjustable jets, reduce the velocity of the jet stream to levels that can be tolerated for longer durations. Such actions commonly satisfy the desires of one user to the detriment of the desires of other users.
The sometimes harsh massaging effect associated with many spa systems is commonly generated by pointing a small number of nozzles (e.g., openings) toward the body of the user. These nozzles are generally connected via pipes and hoses to a single centrifugal pump that produces a very high pressure (20-40 psi) and a relatively low volume of water. Many customers often complain that the jets of water produced in this manner are too rough, in some cases even producing pain or discomfort. Although the jets can be partially closed to reduce the force of the water stream, this also reduces the volume of water communicated from the discrete jets. Consequently, the massage effect is reduced since the jets are often a considerable distance away from the body (e.g., in the walls of the basin).
U.S. Pat. No. 2,312,524 to Cox discloses one example of a foot bathing device that utilizes foot rests that consist of a disk of heavy wire screening or a perforated plate. This type of system can have several disadvantages including producing unrestricted streams of water. For example, Cox discloses the use of a flat foot rest containing a uniform pattern of openings across the entire foot rest that is not capable of directing the water in any particular direction (e.g., a foot rest that includes a uniform grid pattern across the entire foot rest).
Therefore, there is a need for jet assembly that generates a desired massage effect and that mitigates some of the sanitation problems disclosed above. Further, it would be advantageous to provide an apparatus that does not require disassembly in order to achieve adequate disinfection. It would be further advantageous to have a device that produced a very large volume of water flow with very little pressure so that the massaging effect would not become uncomfortable after relatively short periods of exposure to same. It would also be advantageous to provide a massaging jet assembly that can be fluidly isolated for the contents of the basin to simplify winterization of such devices. Finally, it would also be advantageous to more efficiently create a pulsation of water so that the cost associated with operation of the water movement or pumping apparatus could be reduced.